


Al Contrato

by FairyNova



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Bruce siempre obtiene lo que quiere. y obsesionarse no es nuevo para él. apenas ve a la nueva estrella del equipo de beisbol, se olvida de que alguna vez quiso estar solo.
Relationships: Tokuchi Toua/ Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Al Contrato

**Author's Note:**

> One Outs es un anime de deportes, que recomiendo un montón. no es el spokon común. se enfoca en el juego mental. Toua es un cabron hijo de puta que amas. es listo y pijo, un encanto de hombre.   
> juro que el anime vale la pena.

Bruce Wayne le miro desde su asiento especial. El mismo que guardaba en cada juego. No por ser amante del mismo, sino por guardar las apariencias. Pensaba que era buena coartada que le vieran por aquí y por allá, más si resultaba amante del béisbol. Aunque apenas comprendía el juego. Era impresionante todas las técnicas que existían para lanzar una maldita pelota. Que rotaciones, que las costuras, que el peso, el eje, el aire, el corte, que si sube, baja, se balancea o es una quebrada, una lenta o una rápida… que las rotaciones de 14 a 18 la hacían tal o cual bola… era algo parecido a lanzar su batarang.  
Con la diferencia que él si conseguía los ciento cuarenta y nueve kilómetros por hora y aumentando según la necesidad. En comparación con el lanzador del montículo de los Lycaons. Un rubio de piel fantasmal. Tan pálida que se notaba no trabajaba bajo el sol. Un principito diferente de ellos. Aun cuando se decía lo que se expresaba de su real persona, los que conocían algo del comportamiento humano, descifraban que le gustaba moverse sobre el sol… se desviaba del tema, estaba alabando a Töa en ese viaje a Japón que hizo para investigar un negocio de R´as.   
Tokuchi Töa lanzaba por séptima vez, todo cansado. Con la estamina baja…. Incluso desmayándose. Le pareció extraño. Así que hizo la llamada correspondiente. Algunos hombres se quedaban a jugar hasta la muerte, la pasión era un aire de ellos muy extraño. Quizá, tal vez, similar a su tenacidad con limpiar Gótica, cuando, muy dentro de sí sabía que nunca conseguiría lo que quería.   
Pero Tokuchi no se veía de esos hombres apasionados por el deporte… no en cualquier caso por eso.   
-Señor Wayne – Will era el patrocinador de la nueva temporada… - Vera, ammm… sólo creo que si el partido se cancela sería una lástima. Es el último partido. Se decidirá al siguiente en línea. Por cierto, todos están emocionados. ¿No los escucha, señor Wayne? La nueva adquisición de Lycaons, un novato del que no se sabe nada, aparece y no cede carreras… hasta ahora.   
-¿Cuánto te pagaron? – El silencio fue suficiente – Te quiero en la mañana en la oficina. Te pagare por las acciones en las que invertiste en mi empresa.   
Will apenas entendió que no podría volver hacer negocios con Wayne Enterprise nunca más.   
.  
.  
.  
-Padre… ¿Porque tanto interés en ese sujeto? – Damian le dio un mordisco a su perro caliente lleno de mostaza. La salchicha vegana era el mejor invento hasta el momento… después del batmovil, claro está. Su padre veía el segundo juego de Tokuchi - ¿Es algún villano?  
Bruce no supo decirle a su pequeño hijo sobre la mirada maquiavélica que Tokuchi tenía cada que observaba a sus contrincantes. Era como tener los ojos de Joker sobre uno. Acerados. Profundos. Asechando a su próxima víctima. Así era. Esa mirada digna de los seres peligrosos, pero Tokuchi parecía sensato. Al menos… claro, hasta donde aparentaba. No era un hombre que se pusiera algún traje para hacer el mal… sólo usaba su afilada lengua.  
La obsesión de Batman creció de repente.   
.  
.  
.  
Tim repentinamente se topaba con carpetas llenas de fotografías del rubio lanzador. Sobre el montículo, abierto de brazos en la banca, apostando en los bares y clubes ilegales luciendo gruesas cadenas de oro… de mal gusto. Bebiendo lo más barato y fumando saborizantes de nena que dejaban el recinto oliendo a pepino y mango. Tim incluso leyó la biografía del rubio. Curioso por tanta atención. Quizá sería un prospecto a Robin. Lo que descarto, Tokuchi Töa no tenía escolaridad, ni trabajo, ni nada digno de mencionar… más que una carrera de béisbol bastante extraña.  
El hombre tenía registros delictivos. Lo arrestaron a los ocho años por estar en un pub nocturno vendiendo condones. Servicios sociales lo encontró a los cinco, pero, lo entregaron a un tutor que acepto la patria potestad del niño… Tim suponía que la cosa no fue a bien porque Tokuchi no fue a una escuela en forma.   
Parecía una especie de Jason. Se parecía demasiado a su hermano. Claro que tenía todo el perfil de un Pajarillo… pero dudaba que Bruce lo usara como uno. Demasiado viejo. A su padre le gustaba agarrarlos jóvenes.   
.  
.  
.  
-Jason… te digo que Bruce tiene algo por este Töa – Se quejó Dick a media tarde… mientras limpiaban sus armas para el patrullaje nocturno – No se pierde sus juegos… y está comprando acciones en ese deporte… quiere comprar a los Lycaons.  
-Dale su capricho al viejo.   
-¿Crees que Bruce sería una Sugar Daddy? – Jason soltó la carcajada. Su padre no era el dulce papi de nadie. Ni lo seria. Tenía mujeres de a montón, jóvenes y maduras… pero de allí a que él comprara la atención de alguien… no, nada de eso… es más, las mujeres pagarían por Bruce Wayne - ¿viejo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Tu sutil forma de llamar viejo a Bruce – Jason se rasco la barbilla - ¿Y si sólo este Töa es interesante? Piénsalo un momento… el viejo tiene cierto gusto por los retorcidos… salió con Talia, Selina, Canario, Luisa… una asesina pelirroja, Aquaman, estoy seguro que se lio con el Joker en algún momento… igual y este último no fuera por voluntad propia – Dick asintió… Joker sería muy capaz de violar a Batman por tanto amor, mantenía sus sanas dudas sobre lo que sucedía cuando Batman quedaba inconsciente en manos de Joker… - Bruce parece una colegiala enamorada. No es tan malo.  
-Estamos hablando de Bruce… La noche – Dick le recordó, como si Jason fuera estúpido por olvidar el manto.   
-¿Si? Porque según yo: Vi a BRUCE EL HOMBRE…. Salir con un ramo de rosas.  
.  
.  
.

-¿Qué es esto? – Tokuchi pregunto apenas pudo sentarse en la silla reservada por Bruce Wayne desde hacía una semana. Los restaurantes no iban con él… prefería los bares. Miro las rosas, para nada discretas… cubrían la mitad de la mesa – Pensé que hablaríamos de negocios.   
-Un pequeño detalle – Tokuchi toco los rojos pétalos, los que estaban mezclados con rosa y sus puntas doradas - Felicidades por comprar a los Lycaons – Bruce puso su sonrisa playboy. La que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera. La que había conseguido más bragas mojadas que las nalgas de Dick.  
Tokuchi frunció su ceño y lamio sus labios. La esquina maliciosa brillo dentro de su cabeza, notando el lento tragar de Bruce ante su provocación.   
Así que el dueño de Gótica quería llevárselo a la cama.   
-No soy una modelo, Bruce – Le tuteo – Tendrás que darme mucho más que un ramo si quieres algo esta noche.  
-Directo como siempre – Hizo una pausa y el mesero trajo el primer tiempo. Tokuchi se ofendió un poco. Era perfectamente capaz de ordenar por sí mismo – Sé que te gusta apostar – Tokuchi vio lo profundo que Bruce estaba interesado en obtenerlo – Así conseguiste superar las crisis con tu contrato One Outs.  
-Estoy molesto porque ahora ya no puedo cobrar esa multa – Menciono – Pudo haber aparecido hace unos meses. Me serviría.   
-Cuando comenzaron a ofertar a los Lycaons – Confeso – Aun con toda la mala propaganda, iba adquirirlos… me ganaste en hacerlo.   
-¿Por qué harías eso, Bruce?  
-Algunos prefieren los diamantes… otros los autos – Tokuchi sonrió. Él especialmente adoraba los motores ronronear en las noches despejadas. En las que conducía hasta los altos miradores y fumaba sobre la cajuela pensando en los partidos siguientes a ganar – Ambas cosas las puedes conseguir solo – Bruce noto el ligero asentimiento – Ya lo hiciste – Otro asentimiento – Entonces… quería regalarte a los Lycaons para tenerte… una oferta de matrimonio.  
-Pedante.  
-Casarte conmigo a cambio de tener a los Lycaons…   
-Ya los tengo…  
-¿Y si pierden? – Tokuchi se permitió verse en el reflejo del ventanal. ¿Qué tenía que Bruce Wayne estaba coladito por él? Se teñía el cabello. Era atractivo… si… pero Bruce también, seguro que no tenía que hacer tanto por tener alguien en las sabanas… - No tienes la posibilidad de pagar el salario de un equipo. Puedes administrarlos y llevarlos a la victoria, pero, necesitas fondos.   
Así que ahí estaba.  
-El precio… - Empezó… no se dejaría – Los tickets… cobrare el cincuenta de recargo, con la promesa de devolver el precio total si los Lycaons pierden. El público no va a ver a su quipo perder. No les gusta pagar por verlos perder. Así que, sólo ganaran. Además de un sistema de votación de mvp en el billete. Así la apuesta llega directo al salario del jugador. El equipo puede mantenerse por sí mismo hasta ganar el campeonato. Una vez que ganemos… encontrar a una empresa… que no sea Trompos será más fácil. La demanda es lo que necesitamos. Como puedes ver, Bruce… no necesito tu dinero.   
-Entonces te hare una propuesta cuando ganes el campeonato.   
Bruce se fue sin tocar su cena…  
El mesero le dejo un teléfono a Tokuchi, el nuevo modelo de Apple brillaba, guardando el número de contacto personal de Bruce Wayne.  
.  
.  
.  
Tokuchi calibro las muchas variables. Tratando de saber si es que andaría acostándose con el millonario con tal de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo… si, Kojima era lo más cercano a un amigo. Él le pidió tomar su brazo para hacer campeones a los Lycaons, debía de hacer de todo para tener el título, y admitía, se encariño con los chicos… eran buenas mascotas, muy monas.   
No era una mujer recatada con la virginidad por los aires… sino todo lo contrario. Era un macho con el que se podía compartir placer en la cama por la ganancia justa… se vendió a buenos precios desde muy niño: Bruce Wayne no sería el primero. Sin sombras oscuras, de seguro Bruce le veía, saboreaba su malicia y se divertía.   
Un impulso idiota. Un momento de embriagarse con licor barato. Toco los botones sobre la pantalla del Apple y pronto ya estaba escuchando a Bruce Wayne contestar con la respiración entrecortada, quejándose por el dolor de lo que bien reconocía Tokuchi como una costilla rota. Había tenido su buena dotación de lesiones en la infancia para conocerlas. Bruce le dijo que estarían cenando para pasado mañana y le colgó.   
Cinco vasos más de esa porquería que estaba tomando y cinco horas después, Tokuchi tomo su abrigo blanco y cerró la puerta del departamento. Aviso a su equipo que no estaría para el siguiente entrenamiento pero que no faltaría para el juego del fin de semana. Su auto, justo como le gustaba, beso el cemento de la carretera, pasando por varias ciudades antes de llegar a Gotica. Pulso su gps y pidió por la mansión Wayne… tan famoso como el millonario era, su dirección tendría que ser pública.   
Menos mal que así fue. Para el mediodía Tokuchi estaba tocando a las rejas de la mansión. Anunciándose por el interfon. Pennyworth le dio la bienvenida… extrañado por verlo ahí.

-¿Y el hombre?  
-En su habitación. Me temo que su visita ha sido en balde, señor Tokuchi. El amo Wayne esta indispuesto.   
-Supongo. Yo lo estaría con las costillas rotas – El mayordomo afirmo - ¿Y cómo funciona esto? ¿Tengo que esperar hasta que él quiera follar para verlo? ¿O puedo tomarme atrevimientos como estos? Ya sabe… no quiero quedarme a medio llegar todo porque no puede montarme.  
Pennyworth sintió que estaba hablando con Jason. Así de impertinente. O con Roy Harper. Su hijo sí que se había fijado en una fichita pensó por tercera vez desde que Tokuchi le dio la espalda.   
-su habitación queda arriba… sígame por favor.  
Tokuchi aprecio la paciencia del pobre hombre. Sabía bien que no era del agrado de los finos modales, y el estirado mayordomo se veía como de esos que comían y respiraban etiqueta inglesa. No es que fuera grosero, era más que eso, mucho más. Rebelde y un pillo. Era la clase de tiburón que engañaba a los mejores y se echaba al bolsillo grandes sumas de dinero porque confiaba en sí mismo, se conocía… y eso a fin de cuentas, resultaba repulsivo.  
Descrito como un nuevo rico. En el mejor de los casos.  
-Bruce Wayne – Bruce ni alcanzo a pestañear cuando ya el rubio estaba sobre él… besándole - ¿Qué hiciste para que te rompieran así? Esos golpes no fueron por esquiar.  
-Y yo te dije que te vería después.  
-Bueno… aun no eres mi dueño. No pagas por el equipo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además, dudo que te moleste.   
-No sabes nada de mí.  
-Bueno, no soy quien sale todas las noches vestido de murciélago – Tokuchi se fastidio – En serio, me sorprende que más personas no lo sepan. Tu empresa siempre está a cargo del desarrollo de tecnología, invenciones, medicina y Batman aparece por ahí con tus modelos, pero en color negro. Todos saben que tienes que ver. Pero no saben hasta donde… o quien realmente.   
-¿He subestimado a mi amante?  
-¿Ahora somos amantes, señor Wayne? – Tokuchi se quitó la ropa, aflojo la cuerda del pijama de Bruce y le bajo la tela, lo suficiente para que el semi erecto pene brincara a recibir atención de su lengua – Primero déjame ver si puedes ostentar el título.  
-¿Lo dudas? – Bruce arqueo una ceja.  
-Digamos que no confió en los hombres acomplejados con grandes juguetes, siempre tienen que compensar algo – Miro la bonita polla coronada con un rizado bello negro – Al menos no es por falta de tamaño… ¿Cuánto duras?  
-¿Te basta toda una vida?

Tokuchi ni se esforzó por entender como había llegado hasta la cama del hombre más rico de Gotham y con una propuesta de matrimonio, más ni menos. Cualquier súper modelo le envidiaría.   
.  
.  
.

-No durará – Aseguro Damian sentado frente a la Baticomputadora – Nunca lo hacen.  
-¿Seguro? – Jason sonaba bastante divertido.   
-Claro… ¿Por qué? - Desafío, ofendido porque Jason opinara diferente - Para que te lo sepas, conozco a mi padre mejor que nadie. Soy su hijo.  
-Pues el amante no duradero está esperando en la base de las escaleras de la cueva desde hace unos minutos – Damian grito casi espantado – Buenas noches, Töa.  
-Red Hood – Tokuchi traía el botiquín que Alfred usaba para atenderlos - ¿Sabes si Bruce está por llegar?  
-Red Robin menciono que todo estaba tranquilo. No creo que sea necesario que lo cure esta noche. Le diré que lo espera.   
Tokuchi asintió. Le lanzo una fiera mirada de desprecio a Damian y subió de nuevo por las escaleras que le costaran un tanto encontrar por cuenta propia. A lo mejor Alfred tendría deliciosas galletas de mantequilla en la cocina.   
-Claro…No durará – Se burló Jason – Casi puedo llamarlo papi.   
-Que vulgar, Todd.


End file.
